Love Me Harder
by tonitrus09
Summary: Picks up where Thor: The Dark World leaves off - the kiss! Thor keeps his promise and returns to Jane after clearing things up back home. Now that there's no distractions, the thunder god wants to make things official with her. Odin, meanwhile, wants his son to provide an heir to the throne. Jane has no doubt in her mind - she's moving to Asgard. Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or any of the characters or story. Marvel comics owns all!

A/N: This story loosely follows the plot of Thor, The Avengers, and Thor: The Dark World. Comic details may also be included. My changes are: Thor's mother is still alive, Loki is still a prisoner and Odin is still king. Story begins where Thor: The Dark World ends – I hope you stayed for the credits and saw that kiss!

* * *

><p>Asgardian cast of characters:<p>

Odin: Thor's father

Frigga: Thor's stepmother, Balder's mother, Loki's adopted mother

Loki: Thor's adopted brother

Balder: Thor's childhood friend, son of Frigga and Odin

Tyr: Thor's older brother, son of Odin

Hermod: Thor's half-brother, son of Frigga and Odin

Angela: Thor's half-sister, daughter of Odin and Frigga

Heimdall: the watcher, Thor's friend

Sif: Thor's friend, one of the greatest Asgardian warriors along with the Warriors Three

Volstag: Thor's friend, member of Warriors Three

Hogun: Thor's friend, member of Warriors Three

Fandral: Thor's friend, member of Warriors Three

Eir: Asgardian healer, examined Jane Foster when she was possessed by the Aether

Hela: goddess of death

* * *

><p>'Cause if you want to keep me you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta love me harder<p>

And if you really need me you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta love me harder

* * *

><p>Love Me Harder - Chapter 1<p>

Jane was giddy with happiness as she felt Thor's arms close around her, their lips meeting hard and hot. She pressed herself as close to his body as she could. Enveloped in his embrace, Jane relaxed against the thunder god's chest and opened her lips ever so slightly to him, letting him taste her tongue roughly. She nipped gently at his lower lip, matching his enthusiasm. His arms held her even tighter. This had to be heaven.

Jane Foster had still been reeling from her reunion with Thor which had only happened a week ago. Until his recent return to earth, Thor had been gone for about two years since they said goodbye, since he promised her that he would return for her. They hadn't known each other for very long before he had left but their connection was undeniable. Plus, Jane figured that she and Thor had certainly been through enough during their short time together to develop feelings beyond initial infatuation. Of course, she had been attracted to him instantly, but she had also faced losing him forever and realized that she wasn't sure she could survive if that happened.

Jane had spent so many months crying because she missed Thor, missed the way he made her feel, missed listening to his voice, and she missed the breathless, light-headedness that she felt when she was around him. Jane also spent some of that time worrying that Thor might forget her or move on to another woman. She found herself constantly vacillating between hope and hopelessness. He would come back. He had promised her. But what if he didn't?

Then suddenly, after nearly two years, Thor returned to earth – but not to Jane. She had been surprised when SHIELD agents pulled her away from the TV where she had been watching the news and escorted her to a bunker. Despite bombarding them with questions, the agents only told Jane the bare minimum: Thor was in New York City and he was fighting alongside the Avengers of SHIELD. Their orders were to keep her in the bunker until the fighting was done. It was all Jane could do not to cry in frustration. She wanted to get out of the bunker and go to him. At the same time, she was anxious that his feelings for her might have changed. On top of this, Jane worried that Thor would die in battle. _What if, now that he's finally here, I lose him before we can be together? _

She paced for many hours inside the underground bunker, occasionally blinking back tears. After what felt like an eternity, the agents got the word and escorted Jane out of the bunker and back to her apartment. She begged them to help her get in contact with Thor or anyone from SHIELD who was in New York. All they would tell her was that, to their knowledge, none of the Avengers had perished during the battle. Jane later watched a lot of footage on the news. She couldn't believe how her heart began pounding as Thor's image flashed in and out of the footage. When he wasn't on the screen, Jane felt like she wasn't even processing what she was seeing. _He's alright._

Soon after the events of New York, Jane had begun to feel hopeless again. Thor had returned to earth, but he hadn't kept his promise to her. Had he indeed moved on? Jane felt sick imagining him with another woman. But it also made her stomach turn to consider that Thor had never definitively been hers to begin with, despite their flirtations. They had never had a discussion about what their relationship was, exactly. Jane couldn't stand not knowing whether he wanted her like she wanted him. After many months, she went on a pathetic attempt at a date. Jane didn't stop thinking about Thor the entire time. She was grateful that Darcy had interrupted and cut that mistake short because after that, Thor had finally returned to her like he promised.

Their reunion had felt like a blur. One moment she was staring into those icy blue eyes for the first time in years and the next, he was teleporting her to Asgard. Then, she met both of his parents and found out that an ancient weapon had taken her on as a host body. Then, she, Thor, and Loki had fought to save earth, Asgard, and all the nine realms from the Dark Elves. After almost losing Thor once again, Jane was devastated when he told her that he had to return home without her. She understood, and she believed him when he said he'd be back, but she felt that hopelessness creeping up again.

But two days after he had once again bade her farewell, Jane saw the light of the Bifrӧst outside on her balcony and felt her heart leap into her throat as she sprung out of her chair. Maybe it was just a dream. Jane didn't care. She flung herself at Thor the moment he appeared from the beam of light and he met her embrace head on, pulling her into a kiss that engulfed her senses. As Jane felt Thor's muscled arms wrap around her and his breath ghost over her lips she knew that she wasn't dreaming – he had truly come back to her again.

Jane let the world fall away as they held each other, forgetting about her roommates inside who were probably watching them through the window, she cared about nothing else except for the man kissing her. Oh how she loved the way that he kissed her. They had only shared a handful of kisses but each one had awakened desires in Jane that she'd never dared explore before. _He must feel something for me, too. He came back to me, twice. _Jane reasoned.

Thor gently pulled his lips away from hers, smiling. Jane could only stare and smile, still crushed against his chest, happier than she'd been in months, maybe years.

"Jane," he said softly, "take me somewhere where we can speak privately."

* * *

><p>"Oh my god. Darcy is actually taking the interns out!" Jane gasped when she looked out her bedroom window and saw their car pulling out. Thor gave her hand a gentle tug. Jane turned and froze when her brown eyes met his ice blue ones. He was really here. They were alone in the apartment. Thor sat on the edge of her bed and smoothly pulled Jane into his lap, securing a muscular arm under her legs to help her balance comfortably. She sat across his lap, leaning into him.<p>

Jane was starting to feel like she had had the wind knocked out of her. She found herself just clinging to him and trying to keep her breathing steady. When they had first met, Jane had wanted to pursue a relationship with him but there seemed to always be obstacles standing in the way of that such as the Destroyer. Such as the Bifrӧst getting damaged. And then there was the Aether. What would happen next?

Thor had closed his eyes and was breathing in Jane's scent, quite content to hold her in silence until he sensed her unease.

"Jane," Thor whispered, brushing his lips against her forehead, "are you alright?"

Jane let out a deep breath and nuzzled her nose against Thor's neck, tightening her grip on his shoulders.

"I'm ok," she began, "It's just that…"

"…that?" Thor murmured as Jane struggled to find the right words.

"It's just that every time I get to see you we end up in these life or death situations. This time I really want it to be different." Jane felt the thunder god's pulse beneath his warm skin. She listened for his heartbeat and focused on its steady rhythm. _But it doesn't matter what I have to go through. As long as I get to be with him. _

"I feel the same way, Jane," Thor replied, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "I want this time to be different."

"And I don't want you to leave me again."

"Then I won't leave you."

Jane gasped at his promise.

"You won't leave me here on Earth to travel to Asgard?"

"Yes, Jane, I won't leave you here. If I go then you will travel with me," Thor said reassuringly. Jane was smiling again.

"Good."

"Deal?"

"Deal." Jane replied, then she pulled back from his chest just enough to kiss him softly. One of Thor's hands slid up her back to hold the nape of her neck. He kissed her back, hard. Jane moaned softly and slid her tongue over his when he parted her lips again. _He's staying with me. He promised not to leave me again. He wants me, too. _Jane had spent a long time since hitting the thunder god with her car dreaming of a moment like this.

Jane pulled out of his grasp suddenly only to launch herself back into his lap head-on, wrapping her legs around his waist. Now straddling him, the brunette pushed her fingers through Thor's soft, golden hair and kissed him again. He responded immediately, his large hands moving down her back to squeeze her hips and her ass, his teeth gently tugging on her lip. Jane had kissed a couple of boys and even a couple of men in her day, but none of them made her shiver or set her heart racing like this. She moaned when Thor pulled away. He chuckled.

"I missed you, too." Thor took her hand and kissed her knuckles. He had done this once soon after they met and then again when he said goodbye. Jane returned his gaze, feeling safe somehow now that he was here. She trusted him.

"Did you work things out with your father?" Jane asked suddenly, remembering why he had left days earlier. Thor released her hand and wrapped his arms around her waist. He was smiling, too.

"Yes, Jane. I have earned my titles and privileges through battle in defense of the nine realms. My father has granted me the freedom to make my own choices."

Thor wanted to discuss the offering of the throne with Jane later.

"You are welcome on Asgard for now and always. The Allfather has granted you residence within the palace. But…" Thor stopped, his brow furrowing with worry.

"But what?" Jane whispered.

"But I know that I cannot ask you to leave your research here on Earth. Perhaps we will travel to Asgard together sometimes, but I will remain on Earth with you for as long as you will have me." Thor leaned in to kiss her again, but Jane pulled away.

"Wait. No. I want to go to Asgard with you." Jane blurted out. She couldn't believe that Odin had accepted her. It had been hard to enjoy her first visit to Asgard on account of the Aether and the Dark Elves threatening her life. It had also been difficult for Jane to cope with meeting her crush's mother and father and under such dire circumstances. But now she had a chance to return to that magical world with her crush and this time, no distractions.

Thor smiled.

"But Jane, what about your research?"

"What about it? I'm going to be able to do even more in Asgard. Speaking of which, that library? You have to take me there again!" She gushed happily.

"Jane, it would make me so happy to take you home to live with me in Asgard." Thor replied. Jane shook her head slowly.

"Thor, pinch me."

"Pinch you?"

"Yes, pinch me, it's what you say when everything is too good to be true. It's what you say when you think you might be dreaming." Thor smiled at that.

"Jane, I promise that this is not a dream. I promised you once that I would come back for you, then we were separated longer than I ever intended. I did return, but you were in danger. I was so afraid I would lose you. Now you're safe and all I know is that I never want to leave your side again."

Jane leaned in close, their lips almost touching.

"Then don't. Take me to Asgard. I'll never leave you." She closed the distance between them, once again feeling her body ignite as his lips moved against hers.

"Jane?" the thunder god murmured, "What if I asked you to live with me in the palace? I would be happier keeping an eye on you, but of course you are welcome to your own accommodations." Jane thought he actually looked a little bashful.

"I would say yes." She replied breathlessly. It felt like he was about to get down on one knee and pull out a ring. Not very Asgardian, of course.

"Jane…" he breathed, kissing her softly, "Thank you for waiting for me. I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. I deserve to slapped and hit by a car at least a few more times."

Jane laughed. She felt like there could be no other man for her. Meeting Thor had changed her life in ways she'd never dreamed. She could have it all, her work, her crush, a life lived between worlds. Jane couldn't believe that her research had led her to a man. She had often been teased about being too nerdy and not "girly" enough. But Thor made her feel very feminine indeed, and he fully supported her work.

The brunette kissed the thunder god roughly, letting him feel the frustration and desire that had been building inside her since they met. Her hands yanked at his blonde tresses. Thor kissed her back and his hands found their way to her chest, his touch feather-light on her breasts until Jane pushed into him. He pulled away after another few seconds, his breathing heavier than before.

"Jane, hold that thought." Thor stood up suddenly, carrying her with him. Jane clung to his neck, her mind foggy with arousal. He carried her out of her bedroom and down the hall. Then they were outside in the street.

"Heimdall, bring us home," Thor said to the clouds, smiling as Jane nuzzled his neck as she had earlier. She had no doubts. _Thor will protect me from anything. _

The Bifrӧst's light appeared out of the sky and enveloped them. Thor held Jane tightly as they flew through the wormhole, hardly able to believe that she wanted the same thing that he did. Didn't she? Truthfully, Thor wanted more than to live with her. Many nights since meeting her, the thunder god had let himself fantasize about what she would look like with no clothing on, of how he would touch her and teach her about love if she allowed it, of the many ways he could make her cum. He even dared to dream of making her his wife.

Jane felt her feet touch solid ground and the bright colors faded from her vision. Heimdall was standing before them, a slight smile touched the corner his mouth and his eyes seemed to sparkle with mirth.

"Welcome back, Jane Foster," his low voice intoned.

"Thank you, Heimdall," Jane replied, gazing out towards the glimmering city across the rainbow bridge. "It's good to be home."

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 1<p>

A/N: thank you for reading! please leave a review. I am open to suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or any of the characters or story. Marvel comics owns all!

A/N: This story loosely follows the plot of Thor, The Avengers, and Thor: The Dark World. Comic details may also be included. My changes are: Thor's mother is still alive, Loki is still a prisoner and Odin is still king. Story begins where Thor: The Dark World ends – I hope you stayed for the credits and saw that kiss!

* * *

><p>Asgardian cast of characters:<p>

Odin: Thor's father

Frigga: Thor's stepmother, Balder's mother, Loki's adopted mother

Loki: Thor's adopted brother

Balder: Thor's childhood friend, son of Frigga and Odin

Tyr: Thor's older brother, son of Odin

Hermod: Thor's half-brother, son of Frigga and Odin

Angela: Thor's half-sister, daughter of Odin and Frigga

Heimdall: the watcher, Thor's friend

Sif: Thor's friend, one of the greatest Asgardian warriors along with the Warriors Three

Volstag: Thor's friend, member of Warriors Three

Hogun: Thor's friend, member of Warriors Three

Fandral: Thor's friend, member of Warriors Three

Eir: Asgardian healer, examined Jane Foster when she was possessed by the Aether

Hela: goddess of death

* * *

><p>'Cause if you want to keep me you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder<p>

And if you really need me you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder

* * *

><p>Love Me Harder - Chapter 2<p>

Jane was overwhelmed as they moved toward the palace entrance. Thor had an arm wrapped gently around her waist while they walked. She was standing as close as she could to him without walking into each other. There were so many buildings. Jane was trying to look everywhere at once, the same way she had been upon her first visit to Asgard a few days prior. This time she was taking more in. This time, she wasn't possessed by a weapon of the Dark Elves. Jane realized her mouth was hanging open and promptly closed it, giving the thunder god a sidelong look and hoping that he hadn't noticed her gaping.

Being inside the palace was no less overwhelming than being outside under that completely different sky and its completely different constellations of stars. The ceilings in many rooms were as high as the top of a sky scraper. Some chambers seemed to be a few football fields long. Jane knew that the epic scale of Asgard would take some getting used to, but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

Those grand halls disappeared as Thor guided Jane into a certain wing of the palace, one whose corridors seemed slightly familiar from her previous visit. There were guards stationed near the hallway they were approaching. As they stood aside for the couple Jane realized that this must be the entrance to the royal quarters. Jane was wondering how long it would take her to remember the path to their room. A few moments later, a figure rounded the corner ahead of them.

"Thor! My son!" Frigga said with a smile, approaching them. "The Allfather told me that you had returned to Midgard." Then, the queen looked at Jane. Her smile widened. "So you did travel there. Welcome back to Asgard, Jane Foster."

Jane beamed as Thor's mother embraced her. She shyly returned the hug, grateful to be accepted on this other world.

"Thank you, my queen," Jane replied, "And thank you for what you did for me when the Dark Elves came. I am so sorry that you were injured because of me."

Frigga shook her head.

"Worry not, my dear. I promised my son that I would protect you." The queen's eyes flicked between the two, not missing that Thor had put his arm back around Jane. "I am so grateful that you are safe now. I know that my son is, too. I will have clothes sent to your chambers. Jane, please come to me if you need anything at all. I will see you two on the morrow." Frigga smiled at them and kissed her son's cheek before disappearing down another hallway.

"Mother likes you," Thor said proudly as they resumed walking. Jane grinned, feeling very positive about her change of locations.

"What about your father?"

"He's warming up to the idea of…us." The thunder god replied, smiling at her. "He accepted my choice and allowed me to bring you back, after all."

Jane nodded, feeling more and more at ease. She had been worried since Odin had not reacted well to her presence on Asgard when Thor had first brought her there for healing. Jane also remembered that her blond thunder god had defended her, standing up to his father when Odin wanted her gone.

"You know, you are a really amazing guy," she breathed as they came to a stop outside a large set of double doors. "I mean, you've risked your life to save mine, you've always encouraged me in my work, you've stood up to your parents for me and you even forgave me for hitting you with a car – twice."

Thor laughed, taking a step towards the doors.

"I do those things because you are an amazing woman, Jane."

The double doors began to slide open as he approached. Suddenly, Thor turned and swept her off her feet. Jane giggled happily. She found herself being carried bridal style into a huge, luxurious chamber. On the other end of the room, a balcony stretched out into the colorful sky. Jane found herself gaping again.

"This…is your room?" she squeaked. It probably could have accommodated fifty people comfortably for a cocktail party.

"One of them. I'll give you a tour."

Thor carried her easily through the rest of his apartments, showing Jane to the small library – "small" by his standards – then the baths and a few lavish bed chambers.

"Sleep wherever you like," he said softly. Jane considered his offer.

"Where do you sleep?" she almost whispered back, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I'll take you," Thor replied. He leaned down and pressed an adoring kiss to her forehead.

Jane figured that the only room she hadn't seen yet would probably be impressive. She was not wrong. It was much larger than any of the other bedrooms, closer to the size of his foyer although the ceiling wasn't quite so high. Jane noticed a smaller balcony off to one side and a massive canopy bed across the room. In the center of his chambers there was a huge fireplace. Or a fire pit. Jane wasn't sure how it was burning in the middle of the room without setting the place on fire, its flames climbing fairly high. And yet there was no smoke and no scorch marks on the beautifully carved ceiling.

Thor gently set her down. He watched her carefully as though expecting a reaction of some kind.

"Wow, when you asked if I would live with you in the palace I didn't realize that you lived in a townhouse," Jane breathed, her eyes darting from the pieces of art and weapons hanging on the walls to the ornate carpets and furnishings.

"A…townhouse? Thor repeated uncertainly.

"Yes, it's so big and it has so many rooms…" Jane still felt in awe of her surroundings.

"Do these accommodations displease you, Jane?" he asked solemnly. Jane laughed.

"No, I am blown away. I love it."

Thor smiled at this.

"Then it is your home," he replied. Jane smiled back and moved closer to him, realizing that they were once again alone together.

"_Our_ home," she corrected him, placing her hands on his broad shoulders and standing on her tiptoes in order to lean in close to his face.

"Jane…" he began but she kissed him, letting the safety of the stone walls around them and Thor's arms around her body sink in. Jane was finally starting to relax. There was no Darcy to burst in and interrupt here on Asgard. There was peace among all nine realms. Despite all that Jane had gone through since Thor was banished to Earth and hit by her car, all the danger, the waiting and worrying if he'd ever come back, it was all worth it because it had brought them together.

Thor was running a hand through her dark hair as he returned her kisses, holding her close with his other arm. He was so pleased that she still chose to stay with him. A part of Thor was relieved because it would be easier to keep her safe if he kept her close. Another part was excited and turned on because he was hoping to move into more intimate territory with her; with the two of them sharing his quarters it seemed likely. He was reeling from happiness. Just having Jane safe and here on Asgard with him was a dream come true. Thor had imagined moments like this many times while they were separated, pining away for the mortal woman.

"Stay," he breathed, pulling back from her soft lips. Jane kissed him again, more chastely. She looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I promised I would never leave you. We made a deal."

"We did."

Thor returned the kiss. His large hands moved down her back, squeezing her hips. Jane felt lightheaded when he pulled away, relaxing his hold on her slightly. He gazed towards the balcony, then back at her.

"Let me take you out to see the stars," he said. Jane smiled and nodded, taking his arm and following him out onto the second balcony.

Jane clung to Thor's heavily muscled arm, looking out on the city, the water, the sky. The clouds reminded her of sunsets on Earth. The colors were beautiful. She could see many stars, moons, and maybe distant planets above them. Then, Thor guided her to a bench and pulled her onto his lap. Holding her close, he began to teach Jane about the constellations in the sky.

* * *

><p>Later, it seemed to be getting darker and Jane began shivering a bit as the air cooled, barely noticing because she was so lost in her companion's words. Thor stopped short however when he felt her slight trembling.<p>

"Jane, let us go inside, you are cold," he insisted.

"I love that you're teaching me about Asgard. I have so much to learn," Jane said as she cuddled into his embrace.

"It is my pleasure to teach you, Jane." Thor stood, picking her up, and strode back into his bed chamber. He didn't stop until they neared the center of the room. Thor set her down on the rugs not far from the fireplace. Jane instantly felt the magical warmth of its flames seeping into her bones.

"Thank you," she breathed, letting her eyes close for a moment. Thor's arm was back around her waist, inviting her to lean against him. Jane was warming up quickly.

"For what?"

"Everything." Jane turned toward him, caressing his cheek with her hand, feeling his soft skin and brushing across his neat-shaven beard. The hand slid down over the warm skin of his neck, halting when her fingers touched the clasp of his cape. Suddenly a flush blossomed on her cheeks. "Aren't you going to take off your armor sometime?"

Thor raised his eyebrows at her.

"Do you want me to remove it, Jane?"

Jane blushed harder, wondering why she had blurted that out.

"Um…"

"There. Gone." Thor was grinning at her. Jane looked and saw that his armor had disappeared, leaving him in comfortable robes and pants.

"How do you do that?" Jane gasped, shaking her head. She noticed that his red cape was now lying beside him.

"Is this better?" Thor murmured, lifting a hand to Jane's face and brushing his thumb across her lips. Jane gazed at him, trying to control her blushing. Her heart was pounding. Lying against him, his arm around her, felt more intimate with softer material between them. Suddenly she wished she wasn't wearing jeans. Jane had quite enjoyed the elegant, comfortable garments that she wore in Asgard a few days ago. Thor seemed to read her mind –

"Clothing has probably arrived for you. Wait for me, Jane." He stood up and walked out of the bedroom door, disappearing down the hallway. Jane looked into the fire, her mind racing with a thousand versions of what could happen when her thunder god came back. She took a long, slow, deep breath. She hadn't felt so much excitement and anticipation over a man…well…ever.

Thor soon returned. Sure enough, he had an armload of beautiful dresses and robes for her.

"I'll bring these to whichever room you choose." Thor said to her, looking very handsome to Jane in his less formal garb. She loved how the dark gray robes flattered his tall, muscular body.

"I'm sleeping here." Jane was shocked at her own boldness. Evidently, so was the god of thunder, because the fabrics slipped from his grasp and pooled on the floor at his feet. Jane bit her lip.

"Yeah, so…um…you can just leave the clothes here." She hoped she hadn't gone too far. Thor had looked surprised at first, but now the look he was giving Jane seemed predatory. Hungry. "Thank you," she said, standing up and walking towards the pile of clothes, "I'll change into something."

Thor slowly turned away from her, eyes still burning. He walked out of the room without a word.

Jane grabbed the first dress she saw and began tearing off her clothes. The jeans were soon on the carpet, followed by her flannel shirt, followed by everything else. She sighed as the Asgardian cloth slid over her skin. She looked down at herself and was pleased to see that the floor-length gown fit her beautifully. It had a simple, flowing silhouette and a daring, plunging neckline. Her arms were bare.

"Thor, come back," Jane called softy. She could feel her heart hammering against her ribcage as he reentered the room, looking her up and down.

"Jane," Thor gasped, his eyes drinking in her exposed skin, the way the dress cascaded over her slender form, the hunger in her eyes that mirrored his own. Jane couldn't help blushing again with Thor staring at her so passionately.

"Thank you," she whispered, "for letting me stay here, for the lovely clothes…" She was unsure of what to say.

Thor went to her and tenderly brushed her dark tresses behind an ear.

"Jane, you look beautiful," he told her. "Please, think nothing of it. This is how I should care for you."

Jane reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She sighed as his hands moved to her waist. Now she could feel the warmth of his skin through the fabric of her dress. Thor leaned down and almost kissed her but he stopped short.

"Do you…really want to sleep here with me?" he whispered. Jane smiled.

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No, never." Thor's lips ghosted over hers. His nose gently nuzzled her own.

"Good," Jane said, nipping his lip in response, "because I have waited a really long time to get into bed with you." She thought she heard him gasp at her words. Again, she bit his lower lip, this time sucking gently on the skin before releasing him.

"Jane," he croaked, gazing into her eyes, "if I share my bed with you, I…I'm not sure that I can control myself."

Jane felt arousal flare up between her legs. She captured his lips and kissed him roughly, seeking out his tongue and tasting it with her own. Thor groaned into the kiss, his hands squeezing her hips, hard. Jane pulled away gasping for breath.

"I came here to finally be with you. You…don't..." she kissed him between the words, one of her hands moving down his chest, "…have…to…control yourself…" Thor growled low in his throat when her hand brushed against his hard cock. "…around…me."

Jane felt his mouth capture hers in a bruising kiss. His hands found the shoulder straps of her elegant dress and pulled them down over her slender arms. Jane gasped when the air suddenly hit her bare breasts. Thor leaned down and buried his nose in her neck, nuzzling the soft skin of her collarbone. Jane felt electricity dance over every centimeter of her skin that he touched.

"My Jane," Thor breathed, "I have also waited a long time to share a bed with you." Jane moaned when his lips caressed the swell of her breasts. Outside, the sky was getting darker. Half-naked in the arms of a god, Jane knew that she was about to experience the night of her life.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 2<p>

A/N: please don't forget to leave a review! tell me what you liked or tell me what you didn't like. I'm open to suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or any of the characters or story. Marvel comics owns all!

A/N: This story loosely follows the plot of Thor, The Avengers, and Thor: The Dark World. Comic details may also be included. My changes are: Thor's mother is still alive, Loki is still a prisoner and Odin is still king. Story begins where Thor: The Dark World ends – I hope you stayed for the credits and saw that kiss!

* * *

><p>Asgardian cast of characters:<p>

Odin: Thor's father

Frigga: Thor's stepmother, Balder's mother, Loki's adopted mother

Loki: Thor's adopted brother

Balder: Thor's brother, son of Frigga and Odin

Tyr: Thor's older brother, son of Odin

Angela: Thor's half-sister, daughter of Odin and Frigga

Heimdall: the watcher, Thor's friend

Sif: Thor's friend, one of the greatest Asgardian warriors along with the Warriors Three

Volstag: Thor's friend, member of Warriors Three

Hogun: Thor's friend, member of Warriors Three

Fandral: Thor's friend, member of Warriors Three

Eir: Asgardian healer, examined Jane Foster when she was possessed by the Aether

Hela: goddess of death

* * *

><p>'Cause if you want to keep me you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder<p>

And if you really need me you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder

* * *

><p>Love Me Harder - Chapter 3<p>

Jane felt her arousal increasing while Thor kissed her hungrily, his large, strong hands exploring her back, her hips, her shoulders and her chest. She loved his hands. Jane remembered him taking her hand in his a few days ago while they were talking – he had slowly interlaced his fingers with her own and then kissed her so tenderly that it took her breath away. For a man who was known as the fiercest warrior in Asgard, Thor could be surprisingly romantic.

"I love how you touch me," Jane sighed in between kisses. She pushed her fingers through his soft, blond hair and tugged lightly. Thor smiled against her lips. His tongue slipped into her mouth and Jane moaned as it deftly tasted hers. Still kissing her deeply, Thor's hands found her breasts and she arched into his touch. Jane pulled on his hair and wrestled his tongue roughly while those strong hands cupped and squeezed her breasts. His thumb brushed gently over a nipple, causing her to shiver. Her excitement was building more and more, making her wet.

"I have wanted to touch you like this since first we met, Jane Foster," Thor murmured. His eager hands moved down her abdomen, slowly pulling her dress lower and lower while exposing more skin to his touch. He gently caressed the soft skin of her stomach and trailed wet kisses down her neck. The fine cloth began to slide over her hips as Thor continued exploring her body. Jane pressed her face against his shoulder, fisting a hand in the dark gray, silky fabric of his robe. She gasped when she felt the dress slip down her legs and pool at her feet. Her heart pounded as Thor's fingertips danced over her bare hips and thighs.

"Let me touch you, too," Jane replied breathlessly.

"As you wish."

Quite suddenly, she found her face pressed against his warm skin, not his clothing. Jane squeaked in surprise and pulled back, blushing, taking in his muscular, naked chest. Thor cupped her cheek, smiling at her flushed face before he leaned in and kissed her – hard. Jane moaned into the kiss, loving how primal it felt when his arms pulled her tightly against him, bringing her breasts flush against his bare torso. Her skin burned wherever Thor touched her, the sound of their racing hearts filling her ears. She kissed him back and finally let her hands explore him, tracing the toned muscles in his chest and arms.

Thor groaned at her light, teasing touches, his hands sliding down her back to cup her ass firmly. When she felt his large hands caress her ass cheeks Jane responded by sucking on his lip and by grinding her hips into his, making him moan her name. The thunder god continued to kiss the naked woman in his arms while she moved her hands more confidently over the hard planes of his chest, brushing her fingers against his peaked nipples. Thor growled, feeling his erection throb in response. He still wanted to touch more of her.

The Asgardian prince carefully lifted the petite brunette into his arms and sunk down to his knees on the carpets. Jane sat on his lap, still kissing him deeply, vaguely aware of his arms relaxing their hold around her. She felt his rough, calloused fingers sliding over her thighs and then moving down between her legs. Jane broke their kiss with a gasp when Thor gently slid one finger over her wet entrance before moving up and brushing against her clit. She couldn't stop herself from thrusting into his hand, needed him to touch her there again to relieve some of her painful arousal. Thor gently stroked her again, his own desire building, encouraged by Jane's breathless moans.

"You are so sensitive, my love, I do not wish to hurt you," Thor murmured, feeling her body surge against him and her arms tighten around his neck as he pleasured her with his hand. Jane threw back her head in a silent scream, her legs trembling slightly. He had started rubbing her clit in slow circles, pausing sometimes to slide his finger down through her folds and over her wet entrance before continuing his targeted ministrations.

"It…doesn't…hurt!" Jane gasped, digging her nails into Thor's shoulders. "Oh…my…god…Thor…please!" She could no longer keep from lifting her hips in response to his touch, pressing into him as he stroked her. His lips found hers again. She whimpered into the kiss and let his tongue dominate hers. Suddenly, she felt his finger at her entrance and he slowly pushed into her. Jane moaned his name again, her hands fisting in his blond hair.

"You are so wet," he breathed, pulling away from her lips and moving his mouth back to her neck. Jane gasped and arched into his hand when he slid a second finger inside of her.

"...that's…because…I want…you…" she panted, letting her head fall backwards.

Thor thrust his fingers in and out of her, his hand now slick with her fluids. Jane couldn't hold back a cry when she felt him touch her just deep enough inside, achieving an angle that had her seeing stars.

"…Thor, harder…!" She gasped. He obeyed. A third finger slid inside her. He sucked hungrily on her neck, leaving a trail of wet bruises across her pulse point. Just when Jane thought she couldn't take any more, Thor stopped and gently removed his fingers. She was agonizingly close to the fulfillment. Her companion guided her slowly onto her back. She felt the heat from the nearby fire kissing her skin. Somehow, Thor's red cape was spread out beneath her. He was leaning over her, kissing her breasts. Jane had never been with a man who worshipped her body so.

Thor was quickly losing the battle of patience against his more primal instincts, especially because his lover was so enticingly responsive. Touching her so intimately and seeing her come undone like this had been a fantasy of his for a long time. His cock was rock hard. He would take his own pleasure very soon, once he finished what he had started.

Jane moaned and thrust her hips wantonly when the thunder god pushed his erection between her legs. She wanted him to take her body hard and fast and rough, using her until he was spent.

"Soon," Thor chided her, instead sliding the head of his cock over her clit and her entrance, covering himself in her juices. He began to thrust gently, rubbing his hardness against her clit. With every nerve in her body ready to explode like fireworks, Jane could only lie back and gasp for breath while he slowly pleasured her. Her hips bucked wildly, seeking more of the delicious friction, aching for release.

Thor replaced his cock with his fingers and began stroking her clit again in torturous circles. He knew she was very close.

"…please…don't…stop…" Jane begged. The thunder god rubbed her just a little harder. The brunette felt her hips lift off the ground and the most exquisite rush of ecstasy flooded from between her legs throughout her entire body. She screamed his name. Thor continued to stroke her gently, the continued stimulation prolonging her orgasm. Her legs were shaking by the time he took his hand away.

Jane somehow found the energy to wrap her legs around Thor's hips when he leaned over her, pulling him close. She felt his erection brush against the wetness in between her legs and moaned. Her Asgardian prince kissed her lips softly. Through the haze of pleasure, Jane could make out the sound of their heartbeats echoing one another.

"Look at me," Thor commanded. Jane gazed into his eyes, blue, stormy and dark with desire. She wanted to give him the same sweet release she was still reeling from.

The head of his cock found her entrance and the thunder god began pushing inside her. Jane groaned at the sensation, her body stretching to accommodate his impressive size. Once the head finally slid in, Thor thrust his hips and sheathed his full length in her tight, wet heat. Jane cried out, overwhelmed by the sudden, immense feeling of fullness.

Thor pulled out slightly and then sunk back into her, growling low in his throat. Her body was even more heavenly than he had imagined. The thunder god began thrusting in and out gently at first, still letting Jane adjust to him. She responded by raising her hips, taking him in deeper. Her inner muscles relaxed more and more, allowing her lover to move more easily.

Jane could feel her arousal building again. She rose to meet every thrust of his hips. Her hands slipped from around Thor's neck and moved down his muscular arms, her nails biting into his biceps.

"Thor, please – harder," she whispered, knowing that he was holding back.

Thor was happy to oblige her, throwing more of his strength into their lovemaking. Jane squeezed him with her legs, struggling to match his pace. She soon gave up trying and simply clung to his shoulders, content to let him dominate her and propel them both toward completion.

Thor felt his release approaching and slowed his movements, giving Jane a moment to catch her breath. Then he sat up on his knees and lifted her legs up to rest on his shoulders. Still on her back, Jane wiggled her hips experimentally, getting accustomed to their new position. Thor reached down to her hips and lifted them, thrusting hard as he did. This angle of penetration felt deeper and more direct somehow to Jane, not to mention the rush of blood to her head that resulted from having her legs and hips held in the air.

Thor drove into her roughly now, a light sheen of sweat glowing on his skin. His hands squeezed her hips almost painfully as he held her. Although she was tired, Jane arched her back and met his thrusts as best she could. His cock felt amazing inside her, more so than his fingers. She had never had an orgasm during sex from penetration alone, but it felt like she was soon about to.

Thor tried to slow down, not wanting to cum before she did, but it was impossible. Surrounded by her scent, her tight heat and her soft cries of pleasure, he was losing himself. He gazed at his lover, her back pressed into his cape, her dark hair tousled and spread out beneath her, her flushed skin – she was incredibly beautiful and erotic. And she was finally his.

Jane's release hit her hard, her inner muscles clenching around his manhood and her heart pounding in her chest as she rode the intense waves of pleasure. Thor continued rocking his hips into her as she came. The powerful stimulation from her orgasm caught him off guard, almost pushing Thor over the edge.

The god of thunder guided her legs off of his shoulders and down to his hips. He leaned over Jane and slowed his pace, burying himself to the hilt each time. Jane moaned and held him tightly with her legs. Her hands reached for him and Thor hissed when he felt her squeeze the backs of his thighs with her fingers.

"Cum for me," she whispered. He let out a low groan and his body shuddered above her. Thor leaned forward and pushed in as far as he could go. Jane he felt his erection throb deep inside her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close as his warm seed flowed into her. He continued to thrust while he came, breathing hard against her neck. Jane smiled, listening to their racing hearts as his movements slowed.

Thor regained some of his senses and pulled out of her carefully. He then helped Jane sit up and wrapped his cape around her shoulders. His hands gently framed her face and their eyes met.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Jane nodded, gazing into his ice blue eyes.

"I am great," she replied, worn-out but happy. She smiled and gave Thor a chaste kiss. Jane leaned into his shoulder and sighed contentedly when his arm wrapped around her waist. She could have fallen asleep right there by the fire, but Thor had other ideas.

"Jane, you should rest now," he murmured, rubbing the small of her back.

"I am resting," she protested. The thunder god chuckled and gathered her tightly in his arms before standing up. Jane wasn't sure how he was carrying her – she couldn't even feel her legs.

The sky outside was dark but there were still countless stars burning bright. Jane thought she could pick out some of the constellations that Thor had taught her earlier. She would have to ask him to show her again.

It was only when Jane felt her body sink into the soft mattress that she realized how tired she was. She struggled to keep her eyes open, watching Thor move around his bed to arrange the blankets on top of her. The firelight in the room seemed dimmer than it had before. She felt completely safe, ready to drift off, except…

"Thor," Jane called softly, "please don't go."

A few moments later Jane felt him lie down beside her. She pulled the blankets over him and eagerly cuddled into his chest as Thor embraced her.

"I won't, Jane. I promise."

She felt his lips press against her forehead. Jane let her eyes slide shut. Her heartrate was gradually slowing. As she began falling asleep, Jane realized that her longtime wish had finally come true: she and Thor had spent a day together that didn't involve saving the multiverse.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 3<p>

A/N: thank you so much for reading my story! please leave me a review and tell me what you think! I am open to suggestions. By the way, I checked IMDB and saw that a third "Thor" movie – "Thor: Ragnarok" – has been announced and is due to come out in 2017. I cannot wait. Those writers better keep progressing the romance though – if they sink this ship I will cry. That goes for "The Avengers: The Age of Ultron" as well – no messing with my OTP!


End file.
